Turn Me On
by ANK1983
Summary: This is a one-shot. Just a thought that I took and ran with. She wasn't expecting him to stick around after coming to collect the money - but when he did, he definitely took her breath away.


_**Have you ever had a thought or idea pop into your mind and you knew you had to write it down. Well this was one of those moments for me. I wrote it down and I thought I would share it with you. It probably won't turn into anything more than this, but I hope you enjoy it. It's a pretty steamy scenario and for those of you who are Happy fans, I think you may be pleased, or at least I hope you will be.**_

* * *

 _There's a sentence on my father_  
 _On my sister, on my brother_  
 _There's a terror in the corner_  
 _That will make your blood run cold_

 _And it goes back in my bloodline_  
 _And we tried to walk away_  
 _But I want you as my lover_  
 _You are where I want to stay_

 _And I don't know what it is, what it is, what it is about you_  
 _What it is, what it is but ohhh_  
 _The way you movin'ohh_  
 _You turn me on, I want to touch you till we're burning_  
 _Ohhhh you turn me on_

 _I see you rising and you're falling_  
 _And I try to look away_  
 _But I'm frozen in the darkness_  
 _You're a burning cabaret_

 _And I don't know what it is, what it is, what it is about you_  
 _What it is, what it is but ohhh_  
 _The way you movin'ohhhh_  
 _You turn me on_  
 _I want to touch you till we're burning, ohhhh_  
 _You turn me on, come and turn me on_

 _Turning me on,_  
 _You're turning me on,_

 _The way you movin'_  
 _You turn me on_  
 _I want to touch you till we're burning, ohhhh_  
 _You turn me on, come and turn me on_

 _I want to feel, I want to feel you love_  
 _I want to feel ohhh I said I want to feel_  
 _The way you movin'_  
 _You turn me on_  
 _Come and turn me on_

 ** _turn me on - the fray_**

* * *

Hayley Dawson was the owner and sole operator of the Bridal Shop across the street from the ice cream shop, which unbeknownst to most people in Charming, California, was the new home of the Sons of Anarchy. She had always been against giving the Sons a small percentage in return for protection, but her mother, who had run the shop before her had always trusted them, so who was she to doubt an arrangement that her mother had made so many years ago with Clay Morrow.

She was 27 and had willingly taken over the company when her mom passed away a couple years ago. Over the past two years, she had come to realize that the Sons were just doing what they had to do to survive as a club. She had had multiple opportunities to get to know the club members fairly well and she decided that since her mom never had a problem with them, she took every one. They were all very nice and respectful to her and she never had any problems with them. Because she was the daughter of Elanor Dawson, the Sons made sure to take extra special care of her. They never expected more money than what was agreed on twenty some odd years ago and they were always checking up on her to make sure she was ok and see if she needed anything.

Hayley had packed up shop the moment she graduated from high school and moved out to New York to go to University. Her mother had raised her right and every since she was a little girl she had wanted to go to business school and then open up a shop of her own one day. Then one day when she was 25, she got a call from Clay Morrow saying that her mother had been rushed to the hospital after passing out in the shop one afternoon. During all the testing Tara Knowles had offered to do on Elanor, they had discovered that she had stage IV breast cancer and that her odds weren't very high of making it through. In a matter of days Hayley had packed up her life in New York, quit her job at Kleinfeld's Bridal Shop, broke up with her boyfriend and moved back home to Charming to take care of her mother. Elanor had surprised everyone in Charming when she pulled through the high dose chemo and kicked cancer's butt. But a month after the positive results came in, her mother had been gone for the weekend and as she was driving home from her sister's house in Portland, Oregon, she was hit head on by a drunk driver and killed instantly. It was something that no one ever expected and it was absolutely heart breaking to Hayley. Hayley could truly say that her mother was her best friend and when she died, she thought she would die as well. The club had taken her in and Gemma Teller-Morrow had doted on her.

Hayley had never expected the club or their old ladies to be so accommodating to her, but they were and she appreciated it more than she could ever express in words. They would bring her food to the shop, they invited her to club parties, which were some times a mistake, they invited her over for family/club dinners. They made her feel included and they actually felt like a new addition to her family of one. She had felt so alone and in her moment of need, the Sons of Anarchy were there for her.

It was around 6:30, Thursday evening, which was also the evening that the Sons would come collect. This evening had quickly become her favorite evening of the week. She was sitting on the floor in front of the main window sorting through a new catalogue of dresses that had come in and was deciding which ones to order, when there was a knock on the door. Like clockwork, her favorite Sons member was standing there waiting for her to open the door. He was wearing his usual, a pair of baggy blue jeans, a baggy white t-shirt, which was partially tucked into the front of his pants and his SOA cut. He looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep, ever, and he was probably by far the most intimidating member of the club. To Hayley, he was a mystery and he was probably the one she knew the least about. Her heart began to race and she could feel her face get hot when she saw him standing there. Any moment that she had with him made her happy.

She got up off the floor and made her way to the door and unlocked it for him. He let himself in and gave her a quick look. She thought back and she wasn't sure if she had ever really seen the man smile. He handed her a bag. "From Gemma," he said gruffly with a toothpick in his mouth, "Your usual. 3 slices of pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms and black olives and a Caesar salad." She reached out and grabbed the bag from his hand with a small, shy smile and jumped slightly when their hands brushed. "Thank you Hap," she replied quietly as she took the bag and walked towards the cash register. She could feel his eyes on her as she opened the till and pulled out a small yellow envelope. "Here you go," she said as she handed it to him. He took the envelope from her and for the first time in the two years that she had known him, he smiled ever so slightly. If you weren't paying close attention you would have missed it.

Instead of leaving as quickly as he could, like he usually did, he casually rested his hand on the counter and watched as she closed the till and locked it and turned off the computer. "So what is it that you usually do on Thursday evenings?" Happy asked her, "You're always here until 11:00 or 12:00 every Thursday night. I was just curious what you did." She turned and looked at him, slightly stunned. He never stayed to shoot the shit with her. She mentally high fived herself and wished she could do her happy dance. "Thursday night is when I look through all the different catalogues that come in and see what needs to be ordered," Hayley replied, "There are always new things to be brought in and new dresses to display. I love everything about working in the bridal shop."

Happy looked at her for a minute before slowly walking towards her favorite section of dresses. He looked at the mannequins and then ran his hand over one of the dresses. Just looking at him and watching him, it was very clear that he had never been that close to a wedding dress before. He turned and looked at her and in that moment she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. It was like his heart was becoming less stone like with every second that passed. She saw a gentleness in his eyes that made her breath catch in her throat.

"Out of all the dresses in here, which one is your favorite?" Happy asked, his voice raspy. Hayley slowly made her way towards him and stood in front of him. She was confused by the question, but that quickly disappeared when she noticed that he moved in closer and she was closer to him than she had ever been before. "Why?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. "Because you're a beautiful woman," Happy replied, "And I would like to see you in your favorite dress." Her heart was about to leap out of her chest and run right out the door she was so excited. He moved in towards her and reached for her hand. At this point there was barely 3 inches between them. He leaned in closer, his lips now pressing into her hair, "And then I want to take you out of it." Her mouth dropped open and a whimper of sorts escaped her.

He fisted his rough calloused hands in her hair and pulled her into his body as his lips crashed against hers. In that moment, she forgot where she was and everything around her. Her entire body was on fire and every nerve ending was burning hot. Her arms rested on his hips and she stepped into him, feeling him press against her as she fell in stride and kissed him back.

"What about the dress?" she groaned against his mouth. "Fuck the dress," he grumbled, "I have waited too long for this. I'm not waiting any longer." "Oh my god yes," Hayley murmured. He ran his hands down her body and rested them on her ass and teasingly thrust himself against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the check out counter. He set her down and he reached for the buttons on her shirt. She could tell he was contemplating whether or not he should undo her shirt or just rip it off her. His decision didn't shock her at all. He ripped her shirt open and pushed it down her shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

Hayley sat there stunned and extremely turned on. She didn't want to question him why this was happening, but she was curious. Up until this very moment Happy hadn't shown any interest towards her at all and now he couldn't get her clothes off fast enough. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was nervous and expecting and anticipating the roughest sex she had ever had. When you saw happy the first word that would pop into your head wasn't romantic.

"Where is this coming from?" she breathed as he moved his mouth from her lips down her neck to her collar bone. As he kissed her neck and ran his tongue over her collar bone, she felt his hands push up her skirt and felt his finger creep between her legs. Hayley's head fell back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he slid two fingers through her lips and then forcefully into her. "When you showed up from New York, I have always been curious about you," Happy groaned as he pushed his fingers deep inside her, "I have tried countless times to keep my distance because Clay said so, but now he's dead, and I no longer give a shit. I want you and I want to be in you."

Hayley couldn't argue with that response. "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked, her voice quivering, "Take me, fuck me, do what you want with me. I've only hoped for this moment for the last two years." He stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out. There was a fire in his eyes that she had never seen before. The look in his eyes made her nervous. Not because she was scared, but because it was new, she knew he was about to take her to a place she had never dared to go to before with anyone. He made her want to feel these things and experience these things, but only if they happened with him. He was known as the 'Tacoma Killer' for a reason, but she felt incredibly safe with him, she knew that he would never hurt her.

Happy pressed his lips against hers in a fiery embrace. He slid his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands up to her breasts and massaged them roughly. She slid her hips a little closer to the edge of the counter and tried to press herself against the bulge in his pants. Her tongue moved over his as he grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her hard and desperately. The next thing she knew, he had pushed her skirt all the way up around her waist and pulled off her panties. He pulled her off the counter, turned her around so her back was facing him. She could feel his hands moving over her shoulders and slowly down her back until he found the clasp for her bra. He undid it and put her bra on the counter before he leaned in and kissed each shoulder and ran his tongue down her spine. Hayley was breathing hard at this time and she couldn't wait much longer for him to get to the point.

Hayley turned her head slightly and reached up and pulled his head down. Their lips crashed together again in a desperate need for each other. In that last kiss they both needed each other more than either one of them could express in words. "Now," she gasped against his lips. He slid his hand between them and unzipped his pants and pushed them down. He kissed the back of her neck before bending her over the counter. She could feel his hand pressed against the small of her back and then next thing she knew, she was seeing stars. "Oh God," she cried out as he slammed himself into her, "Fuck!" He kept his one hand on her back and put the other on her waist and he slowly and forcefully began his attack on her body. "Shit you're tight Hayley," he growled against her cheek, "It feels so good...so warm." She put her hands on the edge of the counter to brace herself as he began to thrust in and out of her. He pushed down on her back a little harder and continued to thrust. Each time he thrusted, he got deeper and the feelings and sensations grew in intensity. Hayley had a feeling that when he was done with her she would probably break into a million tiny pieces. He was thrusting into her so forcefully that she thought he would break her, but she was loving every kinky, sexy minute of being like this with him.

Hayley had never experienced anything quite like being fucked by Happy and it was pretty spectacular. She felt the hand that was resting on her hip now reach around and rest on her. "I want you to come with me," he whispered into her ear. He then slid his finger over her clit and then began to rub it, slowly at first and then increasing the speed to match his thrusts. She held onto the counter and let the feeling slowly begin to sweep over her. She whimpered and pressed her bum against his hips, trying to force him deeper into her. "Come with me baby," he ordered in sharp breaths. He was pounding against her at this point and rubbing her clit as hard as he could. She could tell that he fast approaching his orgasm and she knew that the force of his orgasm would trigger hers. It was a matter of seconds before her whole world would explode into a million teeny brilliant pieces.

The final thrust came like an explosion. He groaned as he came inside her and she cried out, grabbing the edge of the counter as the explosion blew through her whole body. The sensations coursed through her like an earthquake and she wasn't sure if she would survive the intensity of the orgasm. Happy finished orgasming and just stood there for a moment until Hayley had finished riding out hers and then they both collapsed in a heap on the floor behind the counter.

Happy rested an arm on one side of her and leaned over her, looking down at her with a small smile. She looked up at him and smiled back feeling a little shy and nervous now. He ran a hand through her long sweaty hair and then leaned down and kissed her softly.

Hayley knew it was stupid to ask the next question that came out of her mouth, but she felt that she had to. "What happens next?" She asked quietly, fearing what his response might be. "I don't know baby," he replied with a wink, "But I'm definitely looking forward to seeing you in that dress."


End file.
